Fairy Tail School
by Maria932
Summary: Una chica rubia, de ojos marrones y de 17 años de edad se dirigía al colegio "Fairy Tail" que corresponde al nombre de Lucy Heartfilia. Ella nunca penso que encontraría el amor en ese colegio,con un chico pelirosado que llevaba una bufanda,siempre le gustaba ayudar a los demás aunque era un idiota. No solo ellos tendrán un romance... Nalu Gale Jerza y Gruvia 3 *u*)9


"Encuentro"

Una chica rubia, de ojos marrones y de 17 a os de edad se dirig a al instituto "Fairy Tail".  
Lucy: hoy va a ser diferente que los demas dias de mi vida, por fin estoy en el instituto donde esta Levy-chan y podre hacer mi vida sin necesidad de que mi padre haga de las suyas conmigo. Espero acostumbrarme lo mas rapido en este instituto y hacer nuevos amigos!  
En clases: Un chico de pelo rosa se peleaba con otra chico de pelo negro como de costumbre.  
Natsu:Gray, maldito! me las vas a pagar!*enojado*  
Gray:jajaja flamita se enojo!*burlandose*  
Derrepente interviene la delegada del aula ,era una chica linda de pelo escarlata.  
Erza:Natsu, Gray! No se peleen en clases! cuantas veces tengo que repetirles todos los dias!  
Natsu y Gray:aye, sir!  
Entra el profesor Happy.  
Happy: bien, vamos a comenzar este a o con mucho entusiasmo y energ a, asi que antes de empezar con las clases les voy a presentar a la nueva alumna, pasa.  
Entra Lucy, un poco nerviosa ya que obviamente era su primera vez en "Fairy Tail".  
Lucy: Soy Lucy Heartfilia, es un placer conocerlos y espero que nos llevemos bien.  
Murmullos: Por qu una "Heartfilia" esta en este instituto?... Se dice que los "Heartfilia" es una familia poderosa y adinerada, entonces por qu vendria uno de ellos para estudiar au ?  
Lucy se puso algo triste por los murmullos que dec an.  
Happy:Bueno Lucy, sientate a lado de tu compa era Erza.  
Erza: Un gusto conocerte Lucy, seamos amigas.  
Lucy: Claro! seamos amigas! *alegre*  
En el recreo.  
Levy:Lu-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte!*abrazando a Lucy*  
Lucy:Levy-chan! te extra e amiga...  
Erza:Vaya! se conocian antes!  
Wendy:hehe bueno seamos amigas Lucy-san Lucy: sip! Mira:Are, are ... en este a o tenemos a una nueva amiga.  
Evergreen: Asi es!  
Interrumpen los chicos.  
Natsu:Hola! tu eres la nueva, no? Luigi,no?  
Lucy: SOY LUCYYY! NO ME LLAMES LUIGI!*enojada*  
Gray:haha, disculpalo Lucy, su idiotez es incurable *hablando entre carcajadas*  
Natsu: Me las vas a pagar Gray!  
Jellal:Vaya! van a pelear de nuevo -.-  
Erza:Hola Jellal Jellal: hola, que tal Erza?  
Todas las chicas, menos Lucy ven a Erza riendose Levy:Lo vas a conquistar Erza?*murmurando en el oido de Erza*  
Erza: C-CALLATE! / *se sonroja y golpea a Levy*  
Levy: au! duele!*tirada en el suelo*  
y asi pasaron todo el recreo, riendose y a clases, y en la salida...  
Levy: Lu-chan vamonos.  
Lucy:Pueden adelantarse Levy:Por qu ?  
Lucy:Se me perdio mi l picero Levy:Le digo a las demas que te ayuden.  
Lucy:No es necesario, ya voy adelantate con las demas Levy:Bueno...entonces nos encontramos depu s Lucy estaba buscando su l picero,y al finallo encontr ,sali a buscar a Levy y a las dem s y no las encontraba,derrepente se choca con alguien.  
Lucy:ah! lo sient-  
Natsu:Luigi! que haces aqu ? ya es tarde...  
Lucy:Solo me demor por estar buscando mi l picero y... deja de decirme Luigi! te dije que mi nombre es Lucy! *enojada*  
Natsu:ok!ok! solo era una broma *haciendo un puchero* Bueno nos vamos?  
Lucy:s ,de una vez Estaban por irse hasta que los rodean un grupo de chicos de otra escuela.  
?:Vaya! Vaya! asi que hay una nueva estudiante de FT,y al parecer es de una familia adinerada *sarcastico* Natsu:No te metas con ella,Gajeel! Siempre atacas a FT,! acaso no te cansas de hacerlo?!  
Gajeel:hehe tranquilo,Salamander! solo lo hago por diversi n,bueno chicos hay que divertirnos un rato haciendolos sufrir!Juvia ya que eres nueva en este grupo,ense anos lo que puedes hacer!  
Juvia:Juvia lo har !  
Juvia tumba a Lucy e intenta agredirla,pero Natsu se lo impide, hasta que se escucha los gritos de Erza y Gray.  
Erza:Ustedes de nuevo! siempre vienen a darnos problemas,especialmente,t Gajeel!  
Gajeel:hehe, bueno es hora de divertirnos un buen rato!  
Empiezan a pelear,pero Juvia se queda intacta viendo a Gray Pensamiento de Juvia: Qui n es l? Qu ser este sentimiento?... No!,Juvia no te desconcentres!  
Gray:No me gusta pegar a las mujeres,pero heristes a una amiga y eso no te lo voy a perdonar Juvia:...*se da la media vuelta y se va*  
Gray:Oye! *confundido*  
Mientras,en la pelea,Natsu peleaba con Gajeel, y Erza con el resto,pero de repente aparece la profesora de nataci n,Acuario...  
Acuario:Detengas ! estan haciendo un gran escandalo y para colmo ya rompieron algunas ventanas por arrojar esas malditas piedras!  
Logran escapar algunos,excepto Gajeel y Juvia,quedandos con Erza,Gray,Natsu y Lucy.  
Makarov: C mo pudieron hacer esto? incluidos ustedes*dirigiendose a Gajeel y Juvia* ustedes son de Phantorm Lord,no?  
Gajeel:si! y alg n problema?  
Makarov:Yo como director de FT,quiero que arreglen los problemas que tuvieron aqu y como castigo para todos!  
Todos se quedaron viendo al director Makarov perplejos y dudosos de su castigo.  
Erza: cu l ser nuestro castigo,director Makarov?  
Makarov:Todos tendr n que ayudar en la limpieza del colegio todo este mes, ya que siempre paran haciendo problemas en nuestra escuela!  
Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!


End file.
